


Not About Superheroes Soundtrack and Oscar Movie Trailers

by AnnaFugazzi



Series: Not About Superheroes [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFugazzi/pseuds/AnnaFugazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the tin. These are songs mentioned in Not About Superheroes, and trailers for the Oscar movies watched throughout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soundtrack (songs referred to in the story)

**Chapter 5**

  * [Wouldn't It Be Loverly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRbBegjoLU8), My Fair Lady  

  * [My Favourite Things](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IagRZBvLtw), The Sound of Music  

  * [Climb Every Mountain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EoCPuhhE6dw), The Sound of Music  




**Chapter 8**

(Clint's History of Music playlists)  


  * **Big Band:** [Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dBnedCsUNw)  

  * **Rock:** [Maybelline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RAfxiyMKAk), Chuck Berry  

  * [I Get Around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wREBD2og5iY), The Beach Boys  

  * **Folk:**  [If I Had a Hammer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaWl2lA7968), Peter, Paul and Mary  

  * **Country:**  [Ring of Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=It7107ELQvY), Johnny Cash  

  * **Disco:**  [Stayin' Alive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_izvAbhExY), BeeGees  

  * **Techno pop:** [Personal Jesus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7giYabNvgY), Depeche Mode  

  * **Grunge:** [Smells Like Teen Spirit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTWKbfoikeg), Nirvana  

  * **Metal:**  [Iron Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHW6qL67R2M), Black Sabbath  

  * **Hip hop:** [Fight the Power](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PaoLy7PHwk), Public Enemy  

  * **Rap:** [Lose Yourself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmXumtgwtak), Eminem  

  * **K-pop:** [Exo-K](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TI0DGvqKZTI), Overdose  




**Chapter 10**

  * [The Boxer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qy1hXDOenOY), Simon and Garfunkel  




**Chapter 11**

  * [Welcome to the Jungle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1tj2zJ2Wvg), Guns 'N Roses  




**Chapter 13**

  * [Mama Kin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQAsvzeO_00), Aerosmith  




**Chapter 15**

  * [Down by the Old Mill Stream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2a3nkiidY74)  
  

  * [Wild Irish Rose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooJCOadnaV0)  
  

  * [Sweet Adeline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MrJFOayHzs)  
  

  * [For The Longest Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_XgQhMPeEQ), Billy Joel (starts at 30 s)  
  

  * [Stand By Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHa4pvspCqc), Ben E. King  
  

  * [Rolling in the Deep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYEDA3JcQqw), Adele  




**What Happens In Amsterdam**  


  * [The Black Widow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEMlLSXXwVo), Alice Cooper  




**Quotes from the chapters**

**Chapter 5**

"Maybe he's agoraphobic," said Tony. "Maybe this is all a plot to get other people to get his groceries for him." The woman kept spraying. "Or maybe he's just trying to get petunias to do his bidding."  
"Wouldn't that be loverly?" Clint muttered.

...

"We're starting The Sound of Music, and Hawkeye and I are going to teach the others how to sing four-part harmony to 'My Favorite Things.'"

...

And nothing seemed to simmer down Tony's anger over it; not the media's approval, not designing a new set of pants to preserve Bruce's post-green modesty, not The Sound of Fucking Music that they'd just finished watching - not even Clint teaching them all the dirty version of 'Climb Every Mountain.'

**Chapter 8**

The studio it was, then. And to occupy his mind and stop it from wandering to thoughts of what he'd just done, he'd listen to Clint's Music History 101 playlists. Clint had decided that it was a crying shame that the last seventy years of music were a blank to him except for a vague idea that today's kids mostly listened to what sounded like factory noises with some shouted Korean words. So Clint - who also turned out to play a passable guitar and had a surprisingly good voice - had put together playlists for him. They started at Big Band and moved through rock, folk, country, disco (Oh God), techno pop, grunge (surprisingly, not bad), metal (incomprehensible but surprisingly good to have in the background as he pummelled punching bags), hip hop, rap (not that unfamiliar, like talking blues but sped up), and ending with what Steve was sure was an over-representation of Korean boy bands, though Clint swore that K-Pop was the single most significant development in popular music since Chuck Berry's "Maybellene."

He picked Clint's Sixties playlist, wandered into his studio, and rifled through his rough sketches from the Oscar project for one to expand into oil paint. My Fair Lady, maybe? Lawrence of Arabia?

An hour later, halfway through what was turning out to be a decent desert scene and in the middle of realizing that no matter how many times he listened to "I Get Around" he was never going to be able to find any reason whatsoever for its popularity, he put down his brush and checked the time.

**Chapter 10**

_...my story's seldom told_  
  _I have squandered my resistance,_  
  _For a pocket full of mumbles, such are promises._  


They sounded good together out on the deck, Tony thought as he got himself a drink, Clint's husky baritone on the melody, Steve's light tenor harmonizing.

**Chapter 11**

Tony blinked. "Oh. OK, uh, that's fine, I mean you don't have to have a reason to come down here, you're welcome any time you want," he said, and headed back inside. "JARVIS, volume down," he said, and Axl's screeches welcoming him to the jungle became softer. "So, what's up?" Tony took in Steve's windblown hair and motorcycle jacket. "Hey, were you out?"

**Chapter 13**

A wave of Aerosmith washed over him as the door opened. He winced slightly and waited for his ears to adjust before looking around. Tony was in a far corner, a tiny screwdriver in hand, random pieces of metal spread out on the table before him. He was doing something that apparently occasionally involved welding, judging from the safety glasses on his head. He looked up at Steve briefly, adjusted the screwdriver, and said something Steve couldn't quite hear.

 _The way I see it, you've got to say--_  and Steve Tyler's voice suddenly dropped to a low murmur.

**Chapter 15**

They were getting tired, though. Down by the Old Mill Stream, Wild Irish Rose, Sweet Adeline and For The Longest Time (not in the traditional repertoire, but they'd been able to figure out the parts anyway) and Clint was ready to pack it in. Maybe this had to be done somewhere where you weren't just about going insane from confinement and heat and miserable crawling genetically engineered bugs.

...

Tony swiftly tamped down on the surge of panic. "Are you kidding?" He laughed. "No running water in Afghanistan. No singalongs, either," he said, and from the chuckle that ran around the room he could tell the video of the Avengers singing Stand By Me -- or was it Rolling in the Deep? -- had probably been released.

**What Happens In Amsterdam**

Steve stepped through the door to Tony's lab and stopped, letting the dulcet tones of Alice Cooper's "Black Widow" wash over him as he observed Tony.


	2. Oscar Movie Trailers

**1.**

From Here to Eternity, 1953  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7IJXGQwhS7o  
On the Waterfront, 1954  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeVq1e6JKlw  
Marty, 1955  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEeGnytI_KU  
Around the World in 80 Days, 1956  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SX1ZEvb7Y5w  
Bridge on the River Kwai, 1957  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFMmJMNRv-Q

**2.**

Gigi, 1958,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEofRODHZ1w  
Ben Hur, 1959  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlzfqVtmxVA

**3.**

The Apartment, 1960,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4OXm9-E8OQ  
West Side Story, 1961,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFahVIspakE  
Lawrence of Arabia, 1962,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3tuBFHuYV4

**4.**

Tom Jones, 1963,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viDeXGvSMao

**5.**

My Fair Lady, 1964,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEcX9gNVg1U  
The Sound of Music, 1965,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRPEpJHI9zg

**6.**

A Man for All Seasons, 1966,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbZfh-5QsAw  
In the Heat of the Night, 1967,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9bzzr3uhco

**7.**

Oliver!, 1968,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cw_ETnxuBys  
Midnight Cowboy, 1969,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2yBydiEJrI

**8.**

Patton, 1970,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a59n_hk2F6w  
The French Connection, 1971,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExEZeWLMCfo  
The Godfather, 1972,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sY1S34973zA  
The Sting, 1973,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nAIb_J9T5M

**9.**

The Godfather Part II, 1974,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PyZCU2vpi8  
One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, 1975,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixZ07jg94EU  
Rocky, 1976,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VUblDwa648

**10.**

Annie Hall, 1977,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqVgCfZX-yE  
The Deer Hunter, 1978,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgRUgWubgzw  
Kramer v. Kramer, 1979,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNLcfJ06y34  
Ordinary People, 1980,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZYHe8IAlto

**11.**

Chariots of Fire, 1981,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWle59ZHPIM  
Gandhi, 1982,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6pDLrY31yc  
Terms of Endearment, 1983,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zY0GM9KHU8o

**12.**

Amadeus, 1984,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ao2kS2_hybk  
Out of Africa, 1985,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gYlSGUTthw  
Platoon, 1986,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPi8EQzJ2Bg

**13.**

The Last Emperor, 1987,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBUbmT8cCkM  
Rain Man, 1988,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlNwXuHUA8I  
Driving Miss Daisy, 1989,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQ3wXC5jqKE  
Dances With Wolves, 1990,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9ICbZVs9TU

**14.**

The Silence of the Lambs, 1991,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6Mm8Sbe__o  
Unforgiven, 1992,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrCuOdc5AGM  
Schindler's List, 1993,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwfIf1WMhgc  
Forrest Gump, 1994,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPIEn0M8su0  
Braveheart, 1995,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wj0I8xVTV18  
The English Patient, 1996,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1OopmufwUo

**15.**

Titanic, 1997,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQ6klONCq4s  
Shakespeare in Love, 1998,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CxNF4eA6yw  
American Beauty, 1999,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfWnZthD9Tw  
Gladiator, 2000,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ol67qo3WhJk

**16.**

A Beautiful Mind, 2001,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfuqonqi-0E  
Chicago, 2002,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b24qpxrg63k  
The Lord of the Rings: Return Of The King, 2003,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5X-hFf6Bwo

**17.**

Million Dollar Baby, 2004,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irDGknOu0uY  
Crash, 2005,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=durNwe9pL0E  
The Departed, 2006,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGWvwjZ0eDc  
No Country for Old Men, 2007,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOohAwZOSGo  
Slumdog Millionaire, 2008,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuSTr48P9mc  
The Hurt Locker, 2009,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GxSDZc8etg

**Epilogue**

The King's Speech, 2010,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzI4D6dyp_o  
The Artist, 2011,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixqr8D7J_Kc  
Argo, 2012,  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w918Eh3fij0 


End file.
